


Tramp Stamp

by EctoHeir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHeir/pseuds/EctoHeir
Summary: Dave gets a tramp stamp one night when he was really drunk.





	Tramp Stamp

Dave couldn’t believe himself. He knew he had been drunk the night before, but this is ridiculous.

Dave stood in the mirror, back facing it. When he held another smaller mirror he could see his lower back clearly. He blinked a few times, hoping he was imagining things but no. Staring back at him on his lower back, in fancy ass letters was ‘John Egbert's’. He was so glad that at least John wasn’t there.

“Rose.” He whispered to himself, knowing the blonde, she was the reason he damn well had come to the conclusion that a tramp stamp was a good idea.

“He immediately went to call her, “Hello?” Rose asked, acting like she didn’t have caller id.

“How dare you.” he said. He could feel Rose roll her eyes through the phone.

“What did I do? I don’t recall anything bad I could have done.” Rose said, smirking.

“I know you helped influence Drunk Dave, don’t try to deny it.” Dave said. 

“I did no such thing Dave. I don’t know what you're talking about.” Rose said, faking innocence.

“How dare you. You obviously convinced Drunk Dave to get a damn Tramp Stamp.” Dave said angrily.

“Do you have proof?” She asks, and Dave thought about it. Technically no, he didn’t but he fucking knew.

“N-No. But I know you’re the reason.” Dave said, pouting.

“How do you know it. How do you know that we didn’t meet up with John and he was the one to convince you to get the tramp stamp?” Rose asks and Dave freezes. He thinks back and tries to remember. But no matter what. It just wasn’t coming up.

“Please tell me he didn’t.” Dave said, really hoping she was just joking.

“I’m kidding. But I didn’t do anything I just didn’t say no when you said you were going to get the tattoo.” Rose said.

“You could have at least told me to get something cooler.” Dave whined and Rose rolled her eyes.

“That’s not my problem.” Rose said, shrugging, “Anyways, I have to go. Me and Kanaya are going to brunch after I’m done talking you.” And she hung up the phone. Which meant Dave got to be alone with his thoughts so he did the thing he figured would be the best for the situation. Panic.

A few minutes later, Dave's doorbell rang. So he put his panic on hold while he went to answer the door.

“Hey Dave!” Dave went back into panic mode. He slammed the the door in John's face, not prepared. He took a breathe and reopened the door.

John raised an eyebrow at Dave. “Did I do something wrong?” John asked.

“Nope. Just not prepared.” Dave said, stepping aside to let John in.

“Okay then. So, are you ready to go?” John asked, Dave turned to John, raising an eyebrow at him.

“What do you mean?” Dave asked, confused.

“You, me, and Karkat were going to go get that new zombie game.” John said and Dave nodded, remembering that they had planned that about a week ago. Why didn’t he remember that yesterday when he decided to get hella drunk.

“Cool, I’m going to go get dressed.” Dave said, realizing that he was wearing the same thing he wore last night.  
So, forgetting about his lovely new tattoo, so he turned and started stripping as he had a really shitty and small dorm.

“Why do you have my name tattooed above your ass?” John asked and Dave froze.

“I got really drunk and Drunk Dave thought it was a good idea.” Dave said, really hoping John didn’t immediately hate him.

“Okay then. Now hurry up. I’d like to get going.” John said, not even fazed. Dave blinked but hurried up. Once he was done the two headed out, going to get Karkat.


End file.
